


What you want

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: She knows what she wants, and she wants to know he wants it too. All he has to do, is say it





	What you want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
I heard a certain line today, and it made me think of Ethan and Claire, so here we are. A little shorter than usually, I’m trying myself out in writing short forms :D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

They were kissing. He had his arms around her, his fingers digging into the flesh of her sides. His lips were tracing the column of her neck, sucking softly and biting occasionally, careful to not leave any marks.

She had her fingers tangled in his brown locks, tugging on them with some force, each pull making him moan in the back of his throat, pulling her closer. Her eyes were closed, her teeth sunk into her lip, biting back a moan, trying to not be too loud, however hard that would be.

Ethan pressed his lips to her collarbone, running his nose over the sensitive skin, breathing her in, like oxygen, necessary to breathe.

Claire moved her hands down his head to cup his cheeks, pulling his lips back to hers, kissing him desperately.

He broke the kiss a short while later, connecting their foreheads, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

“We… I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Ethan…”

“We really should work on our boundaries.” He smiled softly at her, despite the meaning of his words.

“You think?” she turned around to grab the beaker she came looking for in the supply closet in the first place. Throwing one last look at him, she left him alone and went back to work.

\--------

A situation like this was slowly becoming their routine. No matter how many times he said they shouldn’t be doing this, he kept on coming back to her.

It was as if he was unable to stop himself. She saw how conflicted he was, but the way he kissed her made all her worries fly out the window in a second.

Judging by the rate and the amount of their ‘sessions’, it was a miracle nobody has noticed anything or hasn’t caught them yet.

It frustrated her. She knew why he kept on denying what was between them, she understood his motives, but his actions didn’t meet up with his words.

\---------

She was walking down the hall, all her patients stable, when her pager beeped. Ethan needed her in his office, said it was urgent.

Her pulse quickened. The lack of any other information made her anxious, as this was most likely about Naveen, and she was afraid of what state she’d find him in.

She knocked on the door quietly and went in, doing her best not to disturb him, not sure what to expect.

At first she thought he was asleep. His body was hunched over his desk, his head resting on his folded arms. His back was moving up and down, not a regular motion, which told her he was either worked up about something or was in pain. Or both.

“Ethan? Is everything okay?” she asked softly, keeping a close eye on his body, trying to read his reactions.

His head shot up upon hearing her voice, his eyes had a wild look in his eyes.

“Claire…” his voice was strangled, as he stood up abruptly; three long strides and he was by her side, his hands on her hips, pushing her against the door, kissing her hungrily. The desperation in his movements was evident.

With each movement of their lips he let out a whimper, his face twisting, as though the sole thought of being away from her even by a centimeter was causing him pain.

She was taken by surprise, his passion and slip in his control making her breathless. His lips moved to her ear, biting her earlobe, drawing a loud moan from her lips.

Ethan moaned, frustrated, as he tore himself from her body, shaking his head rapidly.

“I’m sorry… I…”

_“What do you want, Ethan?”_

“Wha… That do you mean?”

“You can’t keep on doing that. Calling me whenever you feel like it, kissing me like… like _this_, and then telling me we can’t do that.”

“Claire…”

“_No,_ Ethan. I can’t… I’m done. You have to tell me what you want. It may not mean anything to you, but it matters to me. _You matter to me_. And I can’t keep on going like this anymore.”

He was rendered speechless. _She_ rendered him speechless. He wanted to say something, but his words failed him yet again.

She pushed him away, grabbing the doorknob.

“Claire, please, wa…”

“Come and find me, when you know what you want”

With that, she slammed the door behind her, leaving him alone to his thoughts. His hands grabbed his hair, pulling on it so hard he thought he would pull it out.

Wallowing in his despair and his heightened emotions, his mind went into overdrive. He was torn. What could he do? He knew what he wanted. It was obvious, clear as day. Now, all he had to do was get over himself.

\---------

The next time he saw her, she was with her friends, standing by the entrance of the hospital.

Their eyes met and he saw her uncertainty in them. She wasn’t sure what they were. But he was sure. And he was ready. His legs carried him to her, until they were standing face to face, eyes locked in an intense stare.

“Dr. Ramsey? Are you okay?” she asked, a little confused, a glimmer of hope in her eye.

“I know what I want.” His voice was low and deep, speaking only to her.

“What are you going to do about it?” taking a step towards him, she challenged him, drawing a reaction.

Without saying another word, he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her to him, kissing her sweetly but desperately, conveying all his emotions.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

Neither cared about people looking at them in shock. They separated, hugging one another close, taking comfort in each other’s presence.

“How was that? Is it enough to make you believe I know, that _I want you_?”

“It’s a damn good start, Ethan.”

Their smiles could light up the whole room.


End file.
